


silver-tongue marching

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Electroreception, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part I</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver-tongue marching

**Author's Note:**

> my fiftieth twenty one pilots fic guys

He takes a deep breath.  

He can feel the electricity humming just above his skin, vibrating and pulsing. Every living thing, every shift below the earth, he can feel it. He can feel it thrum through his skin, his body, his heart. He can feel the energy in his every bone.

He breathes out.

He can taste it. He can taste it in his eyes and he can taste it in his ears and he can taste it in his mouth. It's feather-light and warm, and tastes like heat and softness and gentle fire.

He breathes in again.

It smells like burning clouds and heavy heat, but infinitely more pleasant. Like the way a marshmallow smells after it's burnt, like charcoal yet sweet. It sounds like a song, an ever-present song thrumming in his ears and he wants to sing along but he doesn't quite know the words.

He takes a deep breath, and the world sings back.


End file.
